Nee, gejimayu
by Aldebaran das Areias Vermelhas
Summary: agora é a minha vez de cuidar de você. #Yaoi, relação estável# 4U, Deb!


_**Nee, gejimayu**_

—

_Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi. Fic pra Deb, que me incentivou (ameaçou) a escrever essa shortfic._

* * *

><p>—<p>

_**Aviso: **__Ao persistirem os sintomas o seu médico deverá ser consultado. /foge_

—

* * *

><p>— <em>ATCHOO<em>!

— NARUTO-_KUN_, VOCÊ ESTÁ RESFRIADO! — bradou Lee, mas seu berro foi amenizado pelo som de cântaros chovendo lá fora.

— Eu não tô— cofcof-wuerwuerw! Não tô-_Atchim_! — tentou responder Naruto, incapaz de completar a frase.

— É a roupa molhada de chuva! Você precisa tirá-las imediatamente! — exclamou Lee ao mesmo tempo em que despia Naruto e o enfiava debaixo de água quente. Este tentava se defender, suas frases pontuadas por chiados, tosses, espirros, arquejos e escarros.

— Eu vou ficar bem, '_ttebay_-cofcof! — falou e tossiu enquanto era forçado e beber um chá quentíssimo sob o olhar vigilante de Lee. — Amanhã já vô 'tá bom!

Mas o amanhã chegou chuvoso e bolorento como o dia anterior, e provou que Naruto estava errado.

— Naruto-_kun_, você está pior! — desesperou-se Lee ao ver a pele avermelhada, as faces abatidas e a coriza, entremeada por acessos de tosse e corridas ao banheiro para cuspir o catarro.

— Calma, sobrancelhudo. — murmurou Naruto, sua voz estranhamente rouca e baixa. O pior era a sensação de alguma coisa presa na traquéia e a inflamação nas amígdalas, ou talvez fosse na laringe. Coçou o pomo-de-adão e teve mais um acesso de tosse, irritado com o catarro que parecia não querer abandonar seus pulmões. Lee corria pra lá e pra cá, afoito. Num instante ele discava freneticamente.

— SAKURA-_SAN_, SOCORRO! O NARUTO ESTÁ MORRENDO! — berrou logo que foi atendido. Aturdida com o grito desesperado e choroso, a moça afastou o telefone e coçou o ouvido, ainda incerta se seu tímpano havia sido seriamente danificado. Ainda escutou ao fundo protestos de Naruto e um forte acesso de tosse.

— Lee! Acalme-se e pare de berrar! — gritou de volta, logo em seguida acalmando-se e pedindo por mais detalhes — Naruto teve uma crise de amigdalite há um tempo_**¹**_ e pode ser uma recaída. Ele deve estar com a imunidade baixa.

— Mas Sakura-_san_! Não para de sair meleca do nariz dele, e ele está chiando que nem uma chaleira e tá com cara de vela derretida!

— Eu não tô com cara de vela derretida! — gritou Naruto, tossindo loucamente em seguida.

— Hm... pode ser um resfriado ou uma gripe. Um expectorante seria bom...

— Ele pegou chuva ontem! E está com a pele vermelha! Venha depressa!

Ela foi, com os cabelos ainda despenteados e a roupa amarrotada. E após examinar o rapaz com atenção foi taxativa:

— É uma crise alérgica. Ele vai ficar bem depois de tomar um anti-histamínico, mas também precisa se manter aquecido, se hidratar bem e se alimentar direito — a última parte foi dita olhando bem para Naruto, que gemeu. — E não faça essa cara! Sua imunidade está baixa por que só quer comer _raamen_ instantâneo e leite!

— Mas Sakura-_chan_...

— Quieto! Lee, mantenha-o em repouso! — falou energicamente

— _Hai_! — empertigou-se Lee, faltando bater continência.

— E comporte-se, Naruto! — sibilou, com um olhar de 'repouse-ou-eu-te-mato-antes-que-a-crise-alérgica-o-faça!'. Entregou algumas cartelas com cápsulas — 'é cloridrato de fexofenadina, você pode dar a ele uma cápsula a cada 8 horas' — e se despediu, desejando boa sorte.

Lee voltou-se para Naruto, e ele podia enxergar uma aura de profunda determinação emanando do rapaz.

— Naruto-kun! Cuidarei com minha vida para que restabeleça a sua saúde o mais rápido possível! — gritou, lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto.

E tratou de cumprir o prometido. Depois de medicá-lo e carregá-lo no colo para a cama — sob protestos roufenhos — tratou de arrumar o apartamento, pois 'um ambiente organizado e limpo contribui fundamentalmente no processo de cura'. Mediu a temperatura, levou uma jarra cheia de água para a mesinha de cabeceira, revistas e um cartão de melhoras muito simpático (e confeccionado em tempo recorde) e repleto de coraçõezinhos, correu ao quitandeiro e comprou frutas, legumes, verduras e tubérculos, e também gengibre, alho, mel e _curry_. Depois foi ao açougue e em seguida à banca, onde comprou mais revistas para Naruto.

— Você vai transformar nossa casa em feira! — queixou-se Naruto, olhando desconfiado para todos aqueles alimentos saudáveis.

Lee conduziu-o firmemente para a cama, antes de refletir que ele deveria se banhar o mais cedo possível. E pela segunda vez em menos de vinte e quatro horas enfiou Naruto no chuveiro, secou-o bem e o agasalhou. Levou-o de volta para o quarto e ficou por lá até que ele pegasse no sono. Depois limpou, botou o lixo pra fora, lavou, passou, engomou, costurou — por que aqueles _fundoshi_ estavam um horror —, picou e cozinhou, enquanto eventualmente ia ao quarto ver como ele estava. E também não esqueceu de se cuidar, por que se ele também adoecesse quem cuidaria de Naruto?

— Hora do almoço! — anunciou, entrando no quarto segurando uma bandeja com duas tigelas e dois copos fumegantes.

— _Blergh_! O que é essa coisa? — Naruto fitava desconfiado o caldo encorpado de coloração escura e cheio de coisas coloridas.

— É um cozido de carne com vegetais, alho e _curry_! — Naruto arrepiou-se ao ouvir aquela última palavra. — coma tudo para melhorar depressa!

Hesitante e com certo nojo, Naruto pegou a colher e começou a comer. Não era tão ruim assim. Lee quase foi ao céu com a aprovação. Se fosse um cão sua cauda certamente estaria abanando freneticamente.

— Não se esqueça do chá! — falou fazendo sua pose de _Nice Guy_ e tomando o seu próprio em um gole. Naruto levou o líquido quente à boca e quase engasgou com o sabor forte e rascante.

— É de gengibre, limão, canela, mel e _curry_! — Naruto se perguntou de onde vinha aquela mania de tacar _curry_ em tudo. Ele pensou em perguntar, mas o chá foi aquecendo suas entranhas e descobriu estava sonolento. Não demorou muito para dormir novamente.

Lee fitou-o com carinho, bagunçou seu cabelo, cobriu-o com o edredom e foi lavar a louça. O dia transcorreu tranquilamente — com exceção dos momentos que Lee foi à janela e gritou e jogou _kunai_ nos transeuntes barulhentos, mandando-os terem respeito com um convalescente. O cochilo de Naruto ocasionalmente era interrompido para tomar colheres com mel, xarope expectorante e anti-tussígenos e mais chá e água. Lee também aparecia para trocar a fronha, os lençóis e as roupas de Naruto, que suava como uma morsa gorda sob o sol do deserto. Depois a segunda dose do anti-histamínico, o lanche da tarde — uma maçã cortadinha, mas com a casca, claro, e o sumo de um limão —, mais chá e uns beijinhos, umas revistas novas pra ele não se sentir entediado e o boneco do Kakashi — devidamente limpo e desinfetado — para que não se sentisse só, e quando olhou novamente pela janela ficou surpreso ao ver que já era noite.

Lee sentou-se em uma poltrona ao lado da cama e insistiu, sob xingamentos e ameaças, em ler histórias — contos de fadas — para Naruto pegar no sono. Ele dormiu antes da metade de _A Kunoichi Sob Genjutsu_.

No dia seguinte Naruto já se sentiu um pouco melhor e resolveu aproveitar da sua condição de enfermo. E manhosamente chamava Lee para pedir água, alguma coisa para comer que ele estava morrendo de fome, '_ttebayo_!, mais revistas ou que havia tido pesadelos com o fantasma de Gekkou Hayate te paquerando e não queria ficar sozinho com seu boneco do Kakashi. Entre cloridrato de fexofenadina, sopas, chazinhos, cápsulas de alho e óleo de fígado de bacalhau, própolis e banhos mornos e paparicações — até mesmo com direito a massagem para ativar seus _chakras_ — Naruto passou seu segundo dia completamente relaxado, quase lagarteando.

Já passava das quatro da tarde do terceiro dia quando Naruto despertou, sentindo-se estranho. Demorou um pouco para perceber que era a sensação de bem-estar. Lee jazia no cantinho da cama, com olheiras e o cansaço estampados no rosto. Naruto se espreguiçou e levantou. Fitou Lee por algum tempo e sorriu — aquele sorriso que Lee adorava. Cobriu-o com um lençol e o beijou.

— _Nee_, sobrancelhudo, agora é a minha vez de cuidar de você.

* * *

><p>—<p>

**N/A: **_#Derrete# bem, o que dizer? /suspiros_

_**¹ **__Lembra, né, Deb? RS_


End file.
